


Mark Teaches Ethan to Wrestle

by astridht



Series: Unus Annus [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boners, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridht/pseuds/astridht
Summary: What happened in the aftermath of the wrestling video?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Unus Annus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Mark Teaches Ethan to Wrestle

**Author's Note:**

> This work is published creatively and is not a reflection, accurate depiction of nor intended in disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their friends; their family or their romantic partners. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons and remember to treat people with kindness.
> 
> \- Astrid

It had seemed like a great idea on paper, they had done the video where Ethan taught Mark gymnastics, and a video of Mark teaching him about marching band. He had tried out a lot of different activities when he was younger, so he decided to do the wrestling too. That meant that he would have the opportunity to revisit his old interest and show the younger man what it was all about.

The video had gone great, Mark had explained the different techniques to Ethan. Who had tried them out on the older man, but mostly failing. He just wasn’t familiar with the sport, plus Mark is just bigger than him weight class wise. Of course, that meant that Ethan had hit the mat countless times, whether it was Mark throwing and pinning him on there, or if it was himself flipping onto the mat. 

The video had ended with Mark “tackling” Amy, grabbing her right leg and pulling her forward, eliciting a yelp of fear from Amy, the timer lining up with it and having the video fade to black again. Amy had mostly saved herself from falling and dropping the camera, even if it was on a soft mat. Mark had laughed and then helped her up while apologising. She was laughing too, clicking on the record button again to stop the recording. She didn’t mind the tackle though as she knew what she had asked of him.

The problem now was that Ethan had gotten a bit _stimulated_ , as you could say. The physical aspect of the sport and the fact that the two had basically been rubbing all over each other had let to the younger man’s unfortunate and badly timed boner. It wasn’t very noticeable but it wasn’t invisible, and Ethan was desperately hoping that no one would notice as he tugged at his currant coloured red shorts and black tee to try to conceal the bulge, but he was sure that someone was gonna notice. They would understand though, right? It was just the physicality of it. It was definitely _not_ because the young man had enjoyed being manhandled by his best friend, said best friend that he has had a crush on for at least 6 years.

When we all agreed that we were done recording Amy went to put the camera on the table, Mark took off the headgear and started ruffling his sweaty, black, long, curly hair. It was hot. The way Mark’s wrestling singlet was clinging to his body, his chest bulging our from the candy red suit, his hair sticking to his forehead and his golden skin shimmering in the light. The way he could see every curve of his body. It was captivating, _he_ was captivating.

The images in his head were making it hard to control himself or control another kind of _head,_ you could say. His shorts were tightening and it was becoming more and more visible, and to spare the others, Ethan decided to run to the bathroom as the two were busy talking.

Ethan quickly closed the door and leaned against the cold bathroom tiles. He palmed himself through his maroon shorts before pulling them down with his underwear just enough so that he could do everything he needs to do. It was bad. All he could think of was Mark and no matter how hard he tried to think of _literally_ anything else, his mind always wandered back to _him._

Ethan could hear footsteps outside the bathroom door before it unfortunately opened. “Hey, Ethan?.. you oka-”

It was too late for Ethan, he didn’t get to react before Mark was standing in the doorway, his jaw on the floor as he had caught his best friend jerking off in _his_ bathroom right after they’ve finished recording a video.

He didn’t say anything, and Ethan was trying to come up with the best excuse for the situation, but nothing. The room was silent, the tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The younger man didn’t know where to look, at the floor? At himself? To the side? At the ceiling? At Mark?!

No matter what he would’ve done his eyes naturally drifted to Mark, who had changed from his red singlet into a pair of blue denim jeans and a white Cloak shirt. His cheeks were burning red and his eyes were so big that they looked like they were gonna pop out of the sockets. Ethan probably also looked exactly like that. Mark swallowed a lump in his throat, and he could see him slightly parting his lips before breathing shakingly, his eyes flickered.

Ethan felt humiliated, how could he have forgotten to lock the door? Why didn’t he just tell the guys that he was going to the bathroom? And _why_ was Ethan getting more turned on by the second? The fact that he had been caught redhanded masturbating by his best friend, said best friend that he has had a crush on and _said_ best friend that was the reason _why_ he was hard in the first place.

The young man’s eyes couldn’t help but continue to look at Mark, he was still staring but he looked like he was trying to say something. Ethan, still with his pants pushed down to right under his ass, hard dick in his right hand, and his shirt pulled down with his left to try to conceal his act. His wavy brown hair still messy from the video, his lips now brightly coloured, swollen from biting them, and the deep pink blush on his cheeks making him look like he’s been sunburned on a summer holiday.

It felt like hours since Mark opened that door, but then Mark gasped before talking for the first time in maybe 3 minutes. It was husky and firm, and in a way intimidating.

”You want me to help?..”

Ethan was stunned, did he just?.. Did he just say that? Mark’s face was still red, the kind of red his face turned when he got frustrated with a game, but he looked much more composed, considering the situation. 

Ethan was stuttering, he didn’t know what to say, did he actually hear that correct? Did Mark just ask him if he needed help with his erection? Ethan’s mind clouded. God, he was so desperate and on edge right now.

”Yes.” He whimpered, his legs bending and straightening continuously, making his body bounce lightly up and down. He looked absolutely wrecked and Mark hadn’t even done anything yet.

Mark turned around and locked the bathroom door before he walked over to the younger man, as he stood in front of him he noticed, how even though they were basically the same height, Ethan still looked so much smaller. He could feel Ethan’s shaky breath on his face and he looked at him. Glossy eyes, big, black, lust-filled pupils. Swollen, plump pink lips that were slightly parted. Pieces of his brown hair were falling into his eyes, which he was squinting slightly. Mark leaned forward a bit,-

“Can I kiss you?” Mark whispered, his eyes scanned Ethan’s face, up and down. The younger man nodded eagerly and before he knew it, Mark’s lip was on his. Ethan was quick to reciprocate, moving his lips roughly against Mark’s. Ethan gasped as he felt the older man’s hands on his body, sliding down his sides and grasping his hips, digging his nails into the skin, earning a moan from the younger. Ethan figured that marks were most like gonna be left there. He realised that he was still trying to cover himself up with his shirt, his grasp on his shirt loosened and he grabbed Mark’s left bicep instead. Mark ran his tongue across the younger man’s bottom lip, Asking for access, Ethan granted it to him and Mark’s tongue crept into Ethan’s mouth. There wasn’t any battling for dominance, as the younger man knew his place.

He moved down Ethan's neck, planting soft kisses along his jaw on the way down, Ethan didn’t flinch, all he did was let out disrupted gasps and moans as Mark’s mouth worked on the tender skin of his neck. He tightened his grasp on Mark’s bicep and digging his nails into it, earning a low growl from him, which sent directly to the younger man’s neglected dick.

”Please..!” Ethan whimpered, bouncing slightly again.

Ethan could feel the older man smirk against his neck before talking.

”Please what?” 

“P-please touch me” The younger man moaned as he grabbed Mark’s hand, leading it down south. His hand brushed lightly against his cock and Ethan gasped at the contact, but Mark was quick to remove his hand.

”No baby, shirt off first” Mark growled into Ethan’s ear, nibbling it gently. Ethan’s body was almost limp against Mark’s, so he decided to take it off for him. 

Ethan’s skin was so soft and pale, his nipples hard as Mark leaned down to suck and nip at them with his front teeth. Ethan’s knees continued to buckle and his hands were in Mark’s hair, pulling it gently. Mark had denied his masochistic traits since the start of Unus Annus, but there was no denying that he was a bit of a masochist. Especially when you go back and look at some of his older videos, where he called himself a masochist a _lot_. He craved the feeling of nails digging into his skin and he loved looking at the marks after. His name was another thing, he loved hearing people say his name. Moan it, whimper it, stutter it, and so forth, but not to seem like a total narcissist.

Ethan felt Mark's mouth leave his chest, and as soon as he opened his eyes the older man spoke—

“Get on your knees.”   
  


Ethan dropped with no hesitation, reaching for Mark’s black buckled belt and loosening it with ease. He glanced up at Mark with his big hazel eyes, the older man taking it all in before the younger went to pop the buttons and pull down the zipper.   
  


The younger man hesitated to pull down Mark’s pants but he took the chance as he closed his eyes. Mark’s iconic blue fruit patterned boxers were bulging, his semi-hard cock making a wet spot in the front. Ethan giggled slightly before pulling down the older man’s boxers, the cocky expression on his face disappearing in lightning speed. This was unfair. How could every part of a man be so gorgeous? Plus an amazing personality? For the first time, he really believed that God had favourites. Ethan hadn’t expected to ever go into detail about Mark’s hard cock but here he was, admiring the girth and length, the veins going up and around the shaft leading to a glistening, purple-pink hued tip. He was practically salivating as he wrapped his hand around Mark, Mark stopping in his track, his breathing slowing down and before Ethan knew it the older man’s hands were in Ethan brown locks. It was a tender, no rush whatsoever. Ethan didn’t want to take things slow right now though.

Ethan stuck his tongue out and licked a stripe up Mark’s length, sending shocks through both of their bodies, both of lust, and disbelief that this was happening.

It wasn’t long before Ethan was bobbing up and down, Mark just barely hitting the back of his throat, while struggling to keep from fucking Ethan’s pretty little face into oblivion, with every vibration and moan sending Mark closer and closer. Ethan’s cock was twitching too with every lick, suck and bop, begging for attention.

“Fuck yeah...” Mark breathed out before moaning at his release, shooting his _white seed,_ as Mark would say, down Ethan’s throat. Swallowing every single drop before pulling off with a loud pop.

They caught their breath for a couple of seconds, Ethan was looking the most exhausted, and his hard member was still neglected.

Mark gently grabbed the younger man’s chin to pull him off the floor and Ethan followed him obediently up so that they now were eye to eye. His face scrunched up as he simultaneously got pushed back against the cold tiles of the bathroom and felt a stream of blinding pleasure. Mark was working on Ethan, hand sliding up and down diligently without a problem, and it wasn’t long before Ethan came. Thick, white ribbons hitting Ethan's own chest and Mark’s already white Cloak shirt. Mark just stared at him. They had joked about their "O" faces long ago in some of Mark's videos, and it was not because he believed that that stupid face Ethan pulled back then was actually his orgasm face, but he was surprised. Ethan looked... almost too perfect. The way his eyes slightly lolled back, half-lidded as if he was trying not to fall asleep. His mouth agape, plump, glistening lips. Deep blush on his cheeks and a thin layer of sweat all over his body, catching the light reflections and enhancing his soft features. 

As Ethan came down from his high Mark had pulled up his boxers and jeans but not bothering to zip them, the younger man's breathing steadied and suddenly his mouth was on Mark's. It was... slow, soft and gentle. Hands were cradling jaws and in soft curly locks. The faintest whimpers could be heard from both parts as their lips moved together in a perfect symphony, they only broke apart when they couldn't breathe anymore.

Neither of them said anything, as they didn't know what to say in this situation, but somehow they both had a mutual understanding that this could be something new and exciting, no matter what it turned out to be.


End file.
